The present invention relates to simulation apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus for the simulation of decisionmaking and behavior in living beings such as human beings. The invention can find application in psychology, sociology, law, and the humanities and behavioral sciences in general. Teaching and learning of subject matter related to these areas may be facilitated by the use of the invention. The invention may also be used as a means of self-expression in a clinical setting, and as an educational toy in other contexts.
The background of the invention is here considered in reference to the teaching of psychology. Heretofore, the subject of psychology has commonly been taught orally and with textbooks. Occasionally, diagrams, role-playing simulations, experiments, and computer simulations are used to teach the subject. Because the concepts of psychology can be difficult to grasp, the ability of the student to learn them is taxed. Oral and textbook presentations can be difficult to follow and remember. Diagrams are helpful, but they are essentially static representations which have limited usefulness in representing dynamic psychological phenomena. Role-playing simulations and experiments are also helpful teaching aids, but they can be time-consuming and difficult to organize. Computer simulations are similarly useful but can be time-consuming, expensive, and complicated.
By contrast, the present invention provides simple, self-explanatory apparatus which can be of aid in the teaching of psychology. An inexpensive embodiment of the invention may be used by the teacher in brief demonstrations or used by one or more students in the classroom or laboratory. The apparatus has a dynamic operation and may be manually adjusted, thus facilitating the student's learning and recall.